The Ice
Ice shelves are permanent floating sheets of ice that connect to a landmass. Most of the world's ice shelves hug the coast of Antarctica. However, ice shelves can also form wherever ice flows from land into cold ocean waters, including some glaciers in the Northern Hemisphere. The northern coast of Canada's Ellesmere Island is home to several well-known ice shelves, among them the Markham and the Ward Hunt ice shelves. Synopsis Ice (from the Old English "īs", in turn from the Proto-Germanic "isaz") is water frozen into a solid state. Depending on the presence of impurities such as particles of soil or bubbles of air, it can appear transparent or a more or less opaque bluish-white color. History Senja Island lies between Tromso and Lofoten Islands in Arctic Norway. Its about the size of Anglesey in the UK. Along its western coastline the land is seemed with Fjord after breath taking fjord. These steep sided glaciated valleys have monster ice falls falling from there pointed summits. The area is full of amazing looking mountains and for the winter climber its paradise. With doubt some of the best new winter lines Ive ever made first ascents of. After 3 weeks last season I vowed to return again this coming winter. If your looking for adventure, climbing and experience some of the best scenery Norway has to offer look no further. Senja is a world class winter venue also its has incredible ski touring. You are very unlikely to see another person on this remote island. It has skiing from Summits to the beach. Climbing stunning pointed peaks with powder snow descents. The combo is a nice way of experiencing both sports in this wild areana. Senjas is a perfect place for all types and levels of winter climbers. Theres road side ice falls, mixed climbs, long gullies to summits and jagged ridges that end in conical summits. Generally we climbed ice last season and there was no shortage of climb in good condition. Its like a super Scotland without the big walk ins and better weather. Its even possible to make climbs by boat. A local fisherman land you close to amazing ice climbs along the sides of the fjord. Most climbs are Scottish 3 upwards but if you are a beginner theres some fantastic steady climbs and ridges to be climbed, If you enjoy mixed climbing the area is in its infantcy and prime for development. Like the Alps you can find endless ice by the road side and of every angle. Weather it be long easy routes or steeper more challenging climbs. There are many climbs that start on the beach , which is quite unusual. General walk ins are 10min to an hour max. So if you want an easy day you dont have to walk far or get up yoo early! The ice is often in good condition and fat as to take the biggest icescrews. Its an ideal place to learn the basics of the sport and concentrate on climbing rather than walking. There are hundreds of cascades. Without doubt one of the most impressive gully climbing areas Twid has visited. The quality and abundance is astounding. Its like Scotland on steroids. You are spoilt for choice. Its like Scotland in the best ever condition with short walks. Most gullies also summit on stunning peaks with steady walks off the back. If you enjoy summiting on fine pointy peaks that run along the edge of huge Fjords, big views of the sea to endless snowy islands. Senja has it all. Its an ideal place for enjoying general walking up peaks that all look like the Matterhorn but have an easier side. Most peaks are around 800m high so the days are long enough to feel like a big day but not huge that you feel wasted the following morning. Its possible to link summits and journey long distances. Getting to Senja is very straight forward. Initially fly to Oslo with many major airlines and then by Norwegian Air to Bardufoss. Norwegian offer very competative rates from London and Manchester. Booking early makes a big difference in price. On arrival we hired a car for the trip. All cars come standard with studded tyres. Essential for driving in the Arctic. Once you get the confidence of the grip its quite quick getting about on the good roads. The Island is accessed by a bridge and then you have to make your way , about an hr , to Mefjordvær. This fishing village has a beautiful back drop over the peaks toweriung behind. Mefjordvær has a couple of fish factories and many fishing trawlers which catch a wide range of excellent fish to eat. One Cod lasted 4 of us 2 nights last winter! Senja Lodge has great facilities and is very comfortable. It has a very sociable lounge, well kitted out kitchen, internet and clean comfortable dormitories. We book beds and self cater. Its possibly to borrow skis if you fancy skiing for a day. You can take your sleeping bag or hire bedding. Bent the owner makes all feel very welcome. In the next village there are two well stocked supermarkets with most food types and generally on the way from Bardufoss to the Lodge we do a big shop in a low cost supermarket in a bigger town. Theres no cash machine on Senja! So taking cash is important. Nearest cash machine is an hours drive. Musics None Trivia *£950 pp based on two clients (For 1:1 contact Twid for pricing reduction)For Twid’s fee and expenses. *You pay for your flights, hire car and fuel split between clients, accommodation and food (Expect around another £300). *Twid covers all his expenses food, flights, accommodation. Category:Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends (Season 1)